


Natsu X Gray

by AnimeFanFicQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanFicQueen/pseuds/AnimeFanFicQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu X Gray</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the beginning of one of the most hottest heatwave ever to happen. The fairytale members swarmed around the half naked ice mage,Gray Fullbuster,asking him to freeze their drinks and what not. 

"Why don't you ask Juvia?" He said. The blue haired girl shot her head up and blushed. 

"Oh, Gray-sama~! Juvia knew that you would call my name today~!" She pressed her self on him. 

"Get off of me,Juvia..." He didn't want to let a certain someone in the hall to think he was crazy for her. The person was, his rival, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu,however,wasn't here,due to being sick, and Happy wasn't with him,so members had been asked to look after him...Mainly Lucy,but Gray once in a while got to go see the pink-haired dragon slayer. 

"Hey Gray," Mirajane's voice made him look over to her. 

"Yeah,What is it?" He said. Mirajane smiled.

"Could You watch Natsu for the rest of the week? The master wants you mainly because your an Ice mage and might be able to keep his fever down."

Gray nodded his head,"I'll do it."

He wanted to see him again,and mainly wanted to stay away from Juvia. Mirajane smiled and thanked him. He shook Juvia off and began to walk to the job board. He wanted something simple,maybe a few simple ones so that he'd keep himself busy and earn some money while "baby-sitting" Natsu. Knowing that he or the master wouldn't pay him. Taking a few flyers,he handed them to Mirajane.

"Don't these seem kinda easy for you Gray?"

He nodded his head and smiled,"I need some amount of money,and I'm to lazy to get a hard job."

Mira gave a confused look before nodding her head and writing his name down for the jobs. Gray got his things and left the hall quickly before Juvia followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the first two jobs,he walked over to Natsu's place. He knocked on the door,and opened it. Natsu was lying on his hammock,looking up in pain. 

"Gray...what are you doing here?" Natsu groaned,holding his head pain fully. Gray made his way over to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"I'm going to be watching you for the past week." He smiled,"I hope you don't mind. Besides,you hate water,and master wants us to get along a little better."

Personaly,Gray only went along with messing with Natsu. He loved him dearly,and didn't want anyone to pick up those feelings..or anyone in the guild for that matter.

Natsu gridded his teeth,'Great...I'm sick and this baka is going to be taking care of me...and least it's not Erza...And I am a bit happy to see him..' 

He felt Gray's cold hands fall on to his head,then chest. Natsu watched his hand stroke his well-built chest. "G-Gray..?"

Gray made a small smile as his hands stroked his rival's chest. He almost wanted to kiss it...Smooth and broad. 

"G-Gray,what the hell are you doing?" Natsu's face flared up a bit,he was blushing,but his fever made it look like he was just hot. 

"Cooling you down. Should I freeze you in a block of ice instead?" Gray smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu shook his head,"N-No...". His heart pounded at the cold feeling of Gray's touch. 'Danm you Gray! Now I'm getting all flustered!' Natsu almost didn't want Gray to stop touching him,but he shook of that feeling. 

"Would you quit touching me?" He said. Gray smiled gently and kissed his head unknowingly. Natsu blushed.

'D...did he serouisly just kiss me?!' Natsu's face turned bright red,as Gray's head fell to his chest. Natsu's stood in his hammock,shocked. He was happy about one thing: that no one knew about what had just happened. 

"...Gray?" Natsu mumbled,seeing if the ice mage was alive. The raven groaned and pushed Natsu down,"Shut up and go to sleep.".

"Not until you get off of me!" Natsu shouted waking the ice mage up,"Go home,Gray! I'm fine—" 

He was cut off by cold lips on his own. During that time,Natsu felt his fever go down and his heart race. When his and Gray parted,the stared at each other till Natsu moved away. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Natsu shouted,flustered. Gray chased Natsu to a wall,and got on top of him.

"You know that your really cute when you get flustered...I can't let anyone take you..." Gray placed his lips over Natsu's again,and made it deeper then the last. 

"Mm.." Natsu moaned,letting Gray put his cold tounge in his mouth. His hands wrapped around his neck and Natsu pulled him in closer.

Gray smiled,put his hands around his waist,and pulled him closer. 

"What do you....Mean by that?" Natsu asked when Gray let him go. The ice mage smiled and nuzzled his nose in to the fire mage's neck.

"Well..." Gray sudden let shy,and his face grew red," I...uh..."

Natsu waited with a pink face as gray held him closer,"Gray."

"Iloveyou." Gray said. Natsu's face turned pink as he stared at Gray. 'H-he....loves me?' Natsu though about this for a few minutes before he remember that his hearing never lied to him. So,Gray actual said that he was in to...Him?! A demon?! 

"Gray...how could you love something like me?"

Gray just held Natsu closer to him,as if Natsu were about to burn or fly away from his arms,just like it always does,just like his parents. 

"Your my light,Okay? I don't know why I love you...I just do."

"But still...Me? I though you were in to Juvia.." Gray's eyes twitched. 

"I have no interest in that psycho! I have interest in the dragon slayer infant of me,and that's you! Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu's face turned red when Gray kissed him on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu and Gray stood there,staring at each other. "Gray, go home."

"Not until you come with me."

"Gray, get out!"

"No."

This had been going on for hours, and Natsu was about to kick his rival out of his house. However, the fever was making him sleepy and to lazy to do anything but yell. 

"You can do what you want with me next time you come over." The Ice mage smiled slyly,"Anything...Huh?"

Natsu's face burned bright red like fire. What was Gray planing to do to him? 

"Not in that way, You perverted Ice Princess!"

"You can say anything, and how would you know if I was only joking?" Gray said, smirking up at Natsu,"Plus, If you get out of hand, your Ice Devil Mage is right here to keep you cool." 

Natsu was surprised how Gray could even mention his father's magic out loud, when they had returned from Cube, he had stood home not bothering to do anything. Of course, Juvia had tried to chase him out, however she was frozen in to an Ice block. When Natsu, Erza, and Lucy came-he only wanted to speak with Nastu about this sadness he felt. 

"Surprised you even said that word....It took you a good year or two just to say the word with out crying."

Gray hugged Natsu closer,"Shut your damn mouth, Flame brain."

Natsu pushed him off, making Gray fall to the floor,"Will you just go home? I don't want anyone to see this!"

Gray smriked,"And who would be dumb enough to be eve dropping on the two rivals of the Fairy tail guild?"

Natsu glared at him,"Let me think. Erza, Lucy, Happy, Juvia..." 

Natsu said ,naming the four people who came to mind. Gray growled at Juvia's name. To be honset, he didn't hate the water mage. It was just that she kept following him where every he went, not to metion that everything she did had to do with him. Sometimes, and he would say it out loud, he pretended that it was Natsu doing all of that. 

"Do you hate Juvia that much?" Natsu asked when Gray climbed back on to him.

"No, She's a wonderful person and has a nice heart. But, most of time I pretend that you did sometings. Like that Body pillow..." Natsu ran his fingers threw Gray's raven locks.

"Yeah,I remember that." Gray's face turned pink like Natsu's hair. 

"I always saw your body..." It was Natsu's turn to blush.

"R...really?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gray nodded his head,and gulped nervously. Natsu's face was red. He shook of the though of Gray drooling over his naked body,and took a deep breath. 

"Gray...You can take me to your house."

Gray smiled and quickly stood up and picked Natsu up bridal style. 

"G-Gray I can just fine!" 

The ice mage smiled brightly and ran off to his apartment,"P-Put me down,you pervert!"

Natsu shouted,turing to get out of the cooling and comfortable grip.

Natsu gave up when gray put him over his shoulder and walked proudly in to his room. "

Can you put me down n-" he fell on to the couch and stared up at Gray hovering over him. His face turned red.

"I want you very badly,Natsu.."Gray whispered in his ear. Natsu flushed a brighter red that put his flames to shame. The dragon slayer slightly pushed Gray away. 

"....N-Not now..."

Gray looked at him,he was joking right? The ice mage looked at Natsu. The pink haired male was red as Gray's hand slid up and down his clothed member. 

"S...Stop it Gray..."

"Your hard,let me take care if that for you,Natsu." Gray smiled as he grew closer to his face. 

Their lips met and Gray took put Natsu's member. He stroked it lightly,but qucikly. Soon,his movements began to become Hader and slower. Natsu moaned as Gray kissed his neck.

Natsu ran his fingers through the soft hair belong to gray as one of his hands trailed down Gray's back. Nothing could interrupt this moment for them.

Suddenly,the door flew open and a fimliar blue haired female ran into the room and toppled Gray. "Gray-sama!!!!!" She shouted. "Juvia!" Another fimliar female,a blonde,said. "Sorry,Gray,Natsu...she just ran into this apartment before I knew it." Juvia pressed agaist Gray.

"Gray-sama didn't see Juvia yesterday!" She cried. 

Gray began pushing Juvia off,"Get off of me!"

Natsu's eyes glared coldly at Juvia. 

'GET OFF OF HIM, GET OFF OF HIM, GET OFF OF HIM!!!' He thought gripping his fist hard that blood almost drew.

Lucy saw this and pull Juvia off, before the dragon slayer could think about what he was going to do to the poor water mage. 

"Juvia,come on,we have to met Erza at the cake store!" She said. Gray and Lucy pull her off and Lucy dragged Juvia out the apartment. Gray stood up and wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist. 

"Where were we?"

He waited for Natsu to answer,but... 

"Natsu?"

The pink haired male stood there with a blushing face. He knew that Lucy picked up on the angry he had. Now he was embarrassed to even show his face in the guild,knowing that word spread like a wild fire, even though Lucy didn't talk about anyone else's business, Mira would find a way to get it out of her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have to take care if something Gray,I'll be back!"

Gray grabbed his wirst before anything actual happened.

"For what?"

"I have to tell Lucy something really important! It about the job we picked!" Natsu said,rushing out the door before Gray could answer. Maybe it was all a joke or was he going to see how far he could test the waters with him?

-

Natsu ran to Lucy's place and looked for the female.

"Lucy!"

"What do you want Natsu? It going to be midnight soon..." she said,looking up from the book she was wiring.

"It's about what you..."

"My lips are sealed. But I'm sure everyone is going to find out sooner or later..."

Natsu sighed and looked to a small blue bottle on the table Lucy was wiring on.

"What that?"

"It's something I'm studying for the master. He said was wasn't sure what it did but I'm worried about what it could do."

Lucy looked to her papers then back to the bottle which was gone. Natsu was looked at the liquid inside. Before he knew it,the ground shook and the cap-which was lose for some reason-came off and the pink colored liquid feel into Natsu's mouth,forcing him to sallow unknowingly.

A white cloud of smoke appered and Lucy's eyes widen.

"N-n-natsu...Y-you're a..."

"What is-what the?! What do I sound like a girl?!"

Lucy dragged Natsu to her bathroom. Natsu looked to the mirror and his eyes widen.

"Holy crap! I'm a girl!" She yelled, pulling the now long locks of pink hair and grouping her own breast.

The door flew open, and Gray came in, worry on his face. His eyes widen at the pink haired female who looked to him then hid her face in her scarf.

"G-Gray..." Lucy started, trying to explain before Gray had cut her off.

"That you Natsu?" Gray stared at the female staying in front of him,hiding her face in the scarf Natsu owned. She looked away and blushed. "Natsu...?"

"Gray,I can explain this." Lucy said,holding up the blue bottle,"The liquid fell into his mouth when there was an Earthquake. I never knew what it did,until now."

Gray looked to Natsu. He walked over and took her face out of the scarf. Natsu looked up to him,her eyes worried. He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Even if you are a girl,I still love you."

"Gray..." Natsu smiled and hugged her lover. Gray looked to the pink haired girl hugging him. 

She was shorter,looked cuter–he was pretty sure that it was just because he loved Natsu–and she was warmer. Bending down a bit,Gray picked up Natsu bridal style and left. 

"See ya Lucy."

The blonde sighed and looked at the bottle again. 'I wonder if the effects are permeant...'

Gray went back to his apartment and sat Natsu down on the couch. She looked up to him,a worried look on her face.

"G-Gray?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...still wanna...um.."

"Well,we could,but you might get pregnant and we don't know if the effects are permeant." Gray said,sitting next to her.

Natsu moved away slightly and stared at her feet. Was Gray being nice or did he really still love her? A cold hand touched her shoulder and Natsu jumped to see Gray. 

"Natsu," Gray said,kissing her cheeks then forehead,"I still love you–I'm sure you'll still act like you around the guild and wherever you go,that's the Natsu I fell for. " Gray kissed her lips. "I couldn't give a damn if you were a boy or a girl,you're still Natsu Dragneel." He smiled.

Natsu wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and began crying. Gray just let her while he went to his room. He enjoyed the warmth she gave off once she fell asleep. 

"As always,adorable..." He smiled and he set Natsu down on his bed. Gray laid down next to her and rested his face in her neck. A small giggled came from her mouth and her arms wrapped around her arms around him. 

"Gray..."

~In the morning~

Natsu opened his black colored eyes to meet with blue ones. She blinked.

"Gray?"

"Morning cutie." He smirked,"I was about to kiss those lips of yours,but you woke up."

Natsu's face turned pink as Gray put there lips together. Was he still going to be the pervert he was when they were alone?

"You know,I might like you staying as a girl...After all,I could get you pregnant and have my child." 

His hand touched Natsu's warm stomach as he kissed her neck. Natsu blushed,"R-right..."

"What? You don't want me to touch you in that way?"


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about three weeks since Natsu had turned female. people around the guild called him–or her–Natsuko. Gray had liked seeing a girl versions of Natsu,knowing that it wasn't really different from having normal male Natsu around. As of now,she was dancing with happy on the table. Happy,for what ever reason had dared Natsu to dress like a belly dancer and dance around the guild.

So there she was,dancing crazy,not caring what she was doing. The door of the guild opened and Sting and Rouge had entered,with Lyon and Laxus–which was an odd pairing of "friends". There eyes landed on Natsu dancing,Laxus was normal with it since he had Freed(Yes,I pair Laxus with Freed),but he was still amazed on how Natsu's female more looked. Her body matched Lucy's,but Gray found it a lot more sexier then Lucy.

Sting,Rouge,and Lyon were straing straight at Natsu's outfit and the way she now looked. They ran over to Gray looking for answers.

"Who's the new girl?" Sting asked.

"Is that Natsu?" Lyon said, looking to Gray.

"Yeah,like her? She's my pride and joy." Gray smiled,"Don't touch her."

Lyon smirked,"I am you're brother,so I can take what I want from you,Gray~ Hey Natsu!"

The pink haired female turned around and smiled. "Oh Sting, Rouge! Nice to see you again!...You too, Lyon." The white haired male smiled and wrapped his arm around Natsu's waist. The pink haired female gave a confused look before pushing him away and walking to Gray. 

"I-I-I'm dating Gray, Lyon...I only love him." She said, holding on to the half naked ice mage's chest while blushing on how muscular his body felt. Gray's arm wrapped around Natsu, while he smirked at Lyon. 

"Why don't you go hang out with Sting and Rouge for a while? You must have a lot to talk about." Gray said. He knew that Sting and Rouge were very much together, and very much in love with each other—having Natsu around wouldn't change a thing between their friendship. Natsu nodded, kissed Gray's cheek, and walked to the bar where Sting and Rouge were sitting at, talking with Mirajane and Lisanna. Lyon walked over to Gray. The two glared at each other. "You're so dead, Vastia. Don't touch Natsu." Gray growled, grabbing on to the collar of Lyon's jacket. 

"Natsu had a mind of her own—she'll come to me soon enough." Lyon answered.

"Like hell you will. I'll kill you before you touch Natsu." Gray growled, glaring at Lyon

Lyon smirked again and walked off to talk with Natsu. Gray chased after him. "Lyon! I swear!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" 

Lyon and Gray stood where they were. A large burnt mark had appeared on the wall, next to a scared Mirajane and Lucy. Natsu stood there, smiling. Gray smiled small and wrapped his arms around the the female. "Still powerful as ever I see."

"G-Gray, your clothes." Natsu said, looking away while blushing. The male smirked and held her closer to his built chest. 

"What? Don't like it?" Gray asked, nipping at Natsu's ear, making Lyon jealous at the sight. Natsu blushed and lightly moaned and Gray ran his hands up and down her sides. 

"G-Gray, n-not here..."

"LOVE RIVAL!!!!!!!!" Juvia yelled at the top of her lungs. Lucy and Mirajane held her back, while Gajeel got ready to knock the water mage out.

Gray picked her up bridal style and left the guild to his house. "Natsu!" Happy shouted, but it wasn't heard by the two. Once inside his apartment, gray threw Natsu on to the couch and got on top of her. 

"G-gray,w-ahh!" Gray began to kiss her neck, bitting down on it slightly. Natsu became flustered and moved around, not that she didn't like it, but he was putting most of his weight on her...nearly crushing her.

"G-Gray...y-you're hurting me..." she groaned.

Gray smriked and lifted himself slightly off of the female. "It'll only get better~"


	7. Chapter 7

Ya'll know what time it is~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu gulped. That wasn't a good sign. Gray took his chance and began kissing her neck once again. As of now, it didn't matter if Natsu was male or female, he loved him dearly and wanted a family.

"I'm going to make you mine, Natsu Dragneel." 

Natsu whimpered slightly as Gray licked her head and made his way down his next. Stripping her clothes off, he made his way down to her breast. Taking them into his hands, he massaged them gently. Natsu moaned.

"G-G-gray, s-stop...Ah, p-please?"

"I've been holding back for way to long, Natsu. You don't know how much I've dreamed about this." Gray answered, "Call me a pervert all you want, it doesn't chance the fact that I love you just the way you are. Male or Female."

"T-that's sweet...But what about—"

"I want you to have my child...We came become a family, a real one. Like the members of Fairy Tail. And the one thing we never really had." Gray had seriousness in his eyes. Every word he said was true, Natsu could tell. He was right. The two of them never really had any parents, but for Gray's mentor, Ur, and the dragon father she had, Ingeel. "Will you let me?"

Natsu nodded and took a deep breath. Gray was being serious, he wasn't doing this for his amusement. "I'll gladly hold you're child."

Being naked already, Gray smiled brightly and moved down. He knew one thing—Natsu was still a virgin, so taking it easy was the best way to go for now. But, Natsu did know that Gray had a very...Passionate side to him.

"Gray...b-be gentle ok?"

The raven nodded his head. And stripped Natsu completely. Even if he was female, it wasn't hard to picture the body pillow Juvia had given him...that he secretly transformed into a Natsu body pillow. Gray kissed her neck, moving down to the (A/N: *coughs*overly-size breast—sorry, had to) soft skinned breast. He kissed the tips lightly. Natsu watch, her face turned scarlet red—similar to Erza's hair color. Gray's cold fingers pinched one side while his mouth bit down on the other.

Natsu moaned, arching her back slightly as if telling him to keep going.

"You're turning me on more with those sounds, Natsu. If you want me to be gentle, then don't make such cute noises." Natsu gulped. That may have been a sexy threat, but from past knowledge, he knew it met "I'll make you all sore in pleasure till you can't move". Before Nastu could close her mouth, suddenly pleasure ran through her body. Gray's face was buried in her legs while her hand grabbed his hair. 

"G-G-G—Ah!" Natsu tried to call his name but the amount of pleasure hitting her now was over powering. Knowing that more was to come from Gray, Natsu went with the flow. Her body was no longer in control. "Gray..!"

"What is it?" His dark colored eyes looked up to meet Natsu's black ones. They started at each other before gray knew what it meant. "I'm sorry, I was going to fast for you?"

"I-it's not that..."

"What is it? Speak up, I'll stop." Gray started. 

"I-if we have children...I want one to be named Igneel...or Sliver..." Gray froze. Those names were special to the both of them, very special. It felt weird to name children after their grandparents, but it was out of respect, right?

Gray adjusted his member to Natsu's core, thrusting his hips forward, slightly harsh. Natsu's grip on the couch tightened. Her moans filled the room. Gray heard crying outside and the door nearly breaking down, however, Natsu's moans distracted him. "Y...You're adorable, Natsu-chan~"

"G-Gray~" Natsu moaned loudly before climaxing. Gray picked up his pace, sucking on Natsu's nipple while massaging the other unattended breast. Coming close, Gray turned his attention to Natsu's lips, kissing the soft flesh with passion. His climax hit, his seed spilling into Natsu.

~

Natsu groaned. It had been over two weeks since Gray had "marked" him as his own, and the abnormal pain in the pit of her stomach was killer. Every now and then something kicked, nearly making her throw up all over the floor. Not to mention the horrible abnormal amount of food she would usual eat grew.

"Natsu, I want to ask you something?" Gray said from across the room. The pink headed girl turned to the male. "Are you sick or pregnant?"

"..." She'd stay quiet when he asked this questions since she didn't not know. It felt like she was pregnant, but at the same time not really. "W...We show go see P-Porlyusica..."

Gray nodded and helped the pink haired female out of his house to see the other pink haired female.

The trip, for the first few hours wasn't normal—Natsu's motion sickness didn't kick in, that was a bad sign in Gray's mind. By the time they reached a city, a few men deiced to hit on Natsu and take her for themselves, but with Gray there next to her, the men got beatings. When the couple had reached Porlyusica's office, she was surprised.

"Natsu? You're a girl?"

"I...It's a long story." Natsu said, slightly in pain from all the kick-like feelings in his stomach, "C-Could you check me?"

The pink haired old woman nodded her head, taking Natsu into a different room to be checked. Gray sat outside the office, waiting. He was worried. There was the chance that Natsu was pregnant, but it was too soon for sickness to be acting up. Something else must be wrong, if the motion sickness didn't kick in, then there was something wrong. 

————————————

In Porlyusica's office, Natsu sat down on a chair. The old woman touched her stomach, eyes wide, then whispered in words Natsu could not understand. She was casting a spell on her, or her stomach, but it didn't seem to work. 

"How long as this been happening?" she questioned.

"A-about a week..." Natsu groaned, feeling more pain, "T-there isn't anything wrong with me is there?"

Porlyusica shook her head. "No. You're just pregnant this Gray's child."

Natsu's eyes widen. Already?! It had only been to weeks! It wasn't possible that she could be with child already, it was too soon. Way too soon. 

Natsu gulped, "D-do you know how many?"

"About one or two, it's hard to tell since your skin is slightly thicker then normal. You're child, however, is going to be half-dragon slayer and half-whatever gray is slayer." Porlyusica, not knowing what slayer Gray was(with the markings on his arms), said whatever came to her mind. 

Natsu nodded and stood, joy and a small touch building up inside. "I-I'll tell Gray."

————————

Gray looked up as his pink haired lover came out from the office, holding her stomach. Gray went to her, holding her shoulder in his hands. Natsu looked up and smiled. 

"W-we're gonna be parents..." Gray's eyes widen. 

"R-Really?! H-How many?!" Natsu shrugged. The old pink haired woman came out of her office. 

"One or two, many three depending on how it works out. Right now, take it easy, Natsu." Gray lifted Natsu up bridal style and nodded to Porlyusica. He took off, Natsu complaining through the majority of it.


End file.
